Il suffit d'éviter les bombes
by Luuciile
Summary: AU. Jean et Bertholdt se rencontrent pendant la guerre. La résistance, voilà l'espoir qu'il leur reste. "Il voulait y aller, partir, prouver qu'il pouvait être utile ! Mais il avait la trouille au ventre. La trouille de s'engager dans la résistance. La trouille d'y laisser sa peau. Il serra les poings et son visage se crispa."
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer pour les chapitres qui suivrons. Merci et bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

AVRIL 1927 :

« -Maman ! Quand je serais grand je veux être un guerrier ! Avec tous mes copains on ira faire « Pan ! Pan ! Pan ! ». »

La jeune femme regardait son fils en riant. Elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux d'un noir de geais, son sourire avait un côté rassurant que tous les gens qui la connaissaient ne pouvaient s'expliquer. C'était une femme d'une beauté simple et sa gentillesse l'avait toujours portée à se faire de nombreux amis.

Jean courait dans toute la pièce avec une spatule en bois faisant mine de tirer sur des créatures de son imagination.

« -Et bien petit soldat, va donc te laver les dents et puis après au lit. Tu dois bien dormir si tu veux pouvoir aller faire le guerrier avec tes amis demain. »

L'enfant maugréa puis s'exécuta. Quand il fut dans son lit sa mère vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui passa une main aimante dans ses cheveux puis s'approcha de lui et lui souffla des mots doux à l'oreille. L'enfant s'endormit dans un souffle de bonheur.

SEPTEMBRE 1939 :

La guerre était déclarée, les pénuries commencèrent en même temps que l'hiver et le travail dans les champs redoubla. Jean se levait à 5h le matin et rentrait le soir à 7h pour manger ce qu'il ne lui arrivait que très rarement tant la fatigue tirait sur ses paupières.

Six mois plus tard son père fut appelé mobilisé et une partie des biens de la famille furent réquisitionnés. Le père de Jean était de nature discrète mais les fois où il lui était arrivé de s'énerver Jean avait tremblé de peur et s'était réfugié derrière sa mère. Il était grand, ses mains étaient grossies par le travail des champs et les muscles de son corps étaient assez importants pour lui apporter le respect des gens du village. Le soir il rentrait tard et saoul après avoir bu quelques verres en compagnie des hommes qui travaillaient avec lui. La porte qui claquait la nuit quand il rentrait, les : « B'jour » timides lancées le matin, les : « Bonne journée fiston », les baisers si amoureux qu'il échangeait avec sa femme avant de partir au travail, le bruit des pages de journal qu'il tournait pendant que sa mère préparait le repas et que ses deux sœurs prenaient leur bain. Tout ça manquait terriblement dans la maison.

La fin d'hiver fut rude avec le travail, le froid, l'attente des nouvelles des hommes partis au front. La peur. Partout la peur. Les sanglots étouffés le soir quand vous étiez sur d'être seul.

Jean assis à son bureau écrivait inlassablement ses journées dans l'espoir que quelque chose change, ses mains se crispaient sur le papier et sur son stylo. Il jurait et s'énervait, seul, dans sa chambre. On toqua à la porte. Sa mère entra. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et des rides avaient commencés à étirer le coin de ses yeux. Elle sourit, de son beau sourire qui rassurait tant Jean. Mais aujourd'hui ce sourire lui rappelait seulement le temps qui ne reviendrait plus.

Sa mère avança et vient embrasser ses cheveux châtains. Elle se pencha et les mots doux qu'elle murmura eurent un gout salé.

« -Je t'aime aussi Maman. » Il baissa la tête et resta les yeux clos pendant quelques minutes. Il n'y avait plus personne dans sa chambre.

« Putain ! Quelle merde ! Faites que ça finisse ! »

Il alla se coucher sans manger et ne s'endormit que très tard se disant qu'il valait mieux être patient et calme s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou.

AVRIL 1940 :

« Jean ! Jean ! Viens voir ! Viens voir ! »

Les deux fillettes sautaient de partout dans la cuisine. La plus petite avait six ans et ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, elle avait de grands yeux bruns-verts rappelant la couleur de ceux de Jean. La plus grande allait bientôt avoir 12 ans et elle veillait sur sa petite sœur avec un soin particulier, ses cheveux étaient bruns et descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches.

Leurs deux visages étaient éclairés par un sourire qui traduisait le soulagement.

« C'est une lettre de Papa ! » annonça fièrement la petite Alice.

Jean courut arracher la lettre des mains de Lenny, la plus grande des deux. Il ravala rageusement ses larmes après la lecture de la lettre qui leur annonçait que tout allait bien, que les conditions de vie étaient loin d'être bonnes mais qu'il pensait tous les jours à sa famille et qu'il rentrerait bientôt, il avait deux semaines de permission à cheval entre Mai et Juin. Jean s'affala sur une chaise, il avait encore grandit et était mince et élancé. Les muscles qu'il s'était formé pendant ses heures de travail saillaient sous son t-shirt. Alice s'assit sur ses genoux et lui fit un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Le jeune homme l'enlaça de ses grands bras et elle se blottit tout contre lui. Lenny un peu jalouse s'approcha et Jean l'entoura elle aussi.

La maison avait repris un peu de couleurs en cette journée pluvieuse.

A la fin du mois d'avril le père de famille arriva son sac sur l'épaule. Il avait perdu énormément de poids et ses joues étaient creusées par la faim et la fatigue. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes mais chacun garda ses émotions pour lui sauf la cadette qui pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et qui, sous le regard amusé de sa mère, fit entièrement revisiter la maison à son père de peur qu'il ait oublié la disposition des pièces de la maison.

MAI 1940 :

Jean se dirigeait à grand pas vers l'épicerie du village qui venait d'être livrée après quelques temps d'instabilité et de manque. Il avait une liste de courses importante, son père devait repartir le surlendemain et sa mère voulait qu'il emporte quelques petites choses avec lui au cas où il manquerait de nourriture de retour à l'armée. Le village était circulaire, au centre se trouvait la mairie et les quelques commerces et tout autour étaient étalées les maisons en pierre. Les rues étaient étroites. Il croisa quelques habitants qui le saluèrent, souriant, il les salua en retour et continua son chemin.

Il arriva au centre du village en quelques minutes et entra dans la petite boutique. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver se dont il avait besoin et se mit dans la queue pour la caisse. Devant lui se trouvait une vieille femme, celle en train de payer, juste derrière un collègue de son père renvoyé au village parce qu'il avait eu un problème à la jambe et entre l'homme et lui attendait un jeune homme de son âge, très grand, cheveux noirs et visage fermé. Il le regarda et le grand gaillard aux yeux bruns détourna la tête d'un air désintéressé. Il paya et sortit.

Jean pressa la caissière, paya et courut à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce jeune homme mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçut dans le village qu'il se demanda combien de temps cela faisait qu'il n'était pas sorti. Il se rendit compte qu'avec le travail qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois et sachant qu'il avait arrêté l'école en quatrième ne lui avait pas permis de voir beaucoup de jeunes de son âge. Il se promit de sortir plus régulièrement.

Inconsciemment cela devint un jeu pendant le mois qui suivit. Il croisa plusieurs fois le jeune homme qui s'appelait Berthold d'après le morceau de conversation qu'il avait surpris entre lui et celui qu'il pensait être son petit frère. Leur relation se limita aux bonjours échangés durant leurs brèves rencontres. A chaque fois il rentrait le sourire aux lèvres, fière d'avoir réussi une nouvelles « mission » de son jeu qu'il trouvait immature mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de renouveler, étant la seule chose qui arrivait à encore vraiment l'amuser.

18 JUIN 1940 :

Toute la journée le Général de Gaulle avait fait des appels à la résistance depuis la BBC de Londres.

* * *

**_ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'en aurais bien besoin ! A bientôt ! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Voila le deuxième chapitre de ma fic' ! Très tardif je vous l'accorde et je suis désolée mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ! J'essayerais d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

* * *

19 JUIN 1940

Les mères étaient inquiètes, leurs enfants étaient partis cette nuit. Elles n'avaient aucunes informations. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon petit ?_ On entendait de partout les lamentations de ces mères et les pleurs des enfants qui, ne comprenant pas la situation et voyant leurs mères verser des larmes, se mettaient à leur tour à pleurer.

Jean n'était pas sorti de la journée. Tout ça le travaillait. La résistance, les concerts de sanglots et sa mère qui écoutait la radio dans l'espoir que quelqu'un dise que tout ça était une blague.

Mais non.

C'était bien la réalité.

Cette nuit la moitié des garçons du village à partir de 18 ans avaient pris le maquis.

Il s'étala de tout son long sur son lit et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le plafond durant une bonne heure. Il pensa à ce dernier mois au village, le retour bref de son père et le bonheur que ça présence avait apportée dans la maison, ce petit jeu de l'épicerie avec ce garçon, Berthold. Etait-il partit lui ? Avait-t-il eu le courage de s'enfuir pour défendre le pays ? On racontait que déjà avant l'appel du Général de Gaulle des hommes étaient allés se cacher dans le Vercors pour ne pas aller travailler pour les allemands. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous ensemble à présent… Comment faisaient-ils pour survivre ? Est-ce qu'ils survivaient ?

Jean s'endormit et fut réveillé par le bruit des pas de ses sœurs tambourinant sur le sol de leur chambre. Il grogna et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller.

« -A table ! »

Ce soir le silence fût pesant autour de la table. Le seul bruit était le martellement de la pluie sur les vitres. Jean se leva de table et débarrassa les assiettes.

« -Demain tu iras à l'épicerie pour acheter ce qu'il nous manque. »

Demain tu seras encore là n'est-ce pas ? Voilà ce qu'exprimait la requête de sa mère. Demain il ne serait pas parti puisqu'il devait aller faire les courses. Voilà tout ce qu'espérait sa mère.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en tirant sur son cou pour l'atteindre et lui fit un sourire comme il les aimait. Un sourire doux qui voulait dire « n'ai pas la folle idée de partir comme les autres ».

A vrai dire Jean n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. La peur surement, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il se disait inlassablement qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça pourrait changer. Oui. Il l'avait écouté le beau discours du Général. Oui, il l'avait écouté dire qu'il ne fallait plus se laisser écraser. Oui, il l'avait écouté dire qu'ils étaient l'espoir de la France. Eux. Il frissonna.

20 JUIN 1940

Jean se leva tôt, pris la liste des courses et se dirigea vers l'épicerie en courant pour ne pas trop se mouiller sous la pluie fine qui tombait. Sa mère était déjà debout quand il s'était levé. Il la soupçonnait d'être restée dans la cuisine tout la nuit.

Il entra dans la petite boutique et se promena entre les rayons captant les odeurs et profitant de cet instant hors de chez lui.

Une femme entra dans le magasin, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser toute la nuit. Elle était grande, élancée et ses cheveux étaient… Oui c'était elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute. De près la ressemblance était frappante.

La vendeuse se précipita vers elle.

« Mme Fubar ! »

Il se rapprocha des deux femmes discrètement pour entendre leur conversation.

« … partit … cette nuit… » Sanglots « … mon grand garçon… sans prévenir… foutu guerre… » Sanglots « … mon Bertholdt… » Elle éclata en sanglots.

La vendeuse la pris dans ses bras et lui servit des « Ca va aller Mme Fubar, il va revenir votre petit » tout en se demandant à elle-même comment tout ça allait finir.

NUIT DU 19 AU 20 JUIN 1940

Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac

Le bruit de l'horloge de la cuisine résonnait jusque dans sa chambre tant le sommeil ne se décidait pas à venir. Il était partit lui. Bertholdt. Il avait eu le courage. Merde mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? Tous ces jeunes avaient laissé leurs familles dans l'espoir que les choses changent, que les nazis perdent cette fichue guerre ! Lui aussi il voulait y aller, partir, prouver qu'il pouvait être utile ! Mais il avait la trouille au ventre. La trouille de s'engager dans la résistance. La trouille d'y laisser sa peau.

Il serra les poings et son visage se crispa.

Un

Deux

A trois il devait descendre de son lit et préparer ses affaires.

T… T… Trois bordel ! Trois !

Il sauta de son lit et attrapa un sac, il le remplit de quelques vêtements, de bandes, de pain et de quelques provisions.

Il prit une feuille et un stylo et laissa un mot à sa mère et ses sœurs.

_« Je pars, je promets de revenir, le pays a besoin de l'aide que chaque personne peut lui apporter. Je vous aime._

_Jean »_

Il ouvrit la porte, le vent lui mordit les extrémités du visage. Il respira un grand coup et se mis en marche, sans bruit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des quelques maison qui ne dormaient pas encore.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un conseil, un avis... tout ce que vous voulez ! Bisous !**


End file.
